A Ponies Tale
by Black Snooty
Summary: This is my very first short story. i would love some feedback
1. Prologue The Letter

Spike was cleaning, Twilights bookshelves, when he felt a stomach ache.

"What's wrong Spike" Twilight said anxiously. Spike made a cringing face, this was a feeling he had never felt before. It was as if his insides where being set on fire.

"I'm not doing too good Twilight, I've never felt this feeling before in my life." Spike said. Then a green flame came out of Spikes mouth. "Oh Spike, is it a letter from princess Celestia?" Twilight said. "I Think so, just let me take of the royal seal" Spike answered.

"Oh I'm so excited, I haven't gotten a letter from the princess in a very long time" Twilight said. Spike could see her eyes watering. Twilight hasn't seen her mentor since the royal wedding. Now spike had finally got the royal seal off. He started reading.

_From the desk of Princess Celestia_

_Spike, this is for your eyes only. _

Then he stopped reading. "I'm sorry twilight, the princess wants me to read this alone" Spike said. He could see her eyes started watering, but she was struggling to keep the tears away. _"Does the princess not care for me anymore?" _ Twilight Thought. Spike left the room, and went upstairs to his own bedroom. He was so excited not to sleep in Twilights room anymore, because she snores. Spike unfolded the letter again and started reading.

_From the desk of Princess Celestia_

_Spike, this is for your eyes only. I'm sorry for being so secretive. But I have my reasons; I will explain all to you, in time my loyal friend. In three days, when the sun sets and the moon rises. A messenger will come to Pony Ville. It's of the utter importance that no one knows of this messenger's arrival. The messenger is a close personal friend of mine, and can be trusted 100% I do not know whom will read this letter after I send it. So the messenger will appear where you first met "The Tree". Please spike, memorize this letter then destroy it._

"Oh she must be thinking of Fluttershy" Spike thought. Now Spike was getting anxious, "why would the princess send a letter to him, and not Twilight? Did she not trust her anymore? What could Twilight have done?" Spike thought. He went down stairs to find a note on the round table "Went to the market – T" then he decided to eat that delicious ruby Rarity had given him.


	2. Chapter 1 The Messenger

**Day 2**

"Who could this mystical mare be" Twilight said to herself. She had just learned an interrupt spell. So as soon as Spike got the tummy aches. She had started casting the spell, so she could get a copy. She felt horrible for doing this. She had betrayed her friend, and her mentor. "How deeply have a fallen, I mean to interrupt a letter like that." Twilight whispered to herself.

"Twilight, Twilight!" Spike was getting tired of calling for her. "Yes Spike, what is it?" Twilight answered with a crack in her voice. She was afraid he would find out. Spike had never told anyone about this before. But Twilight knew. He could detect when a magic spell had been cast. That is how he has saved Twilight from other dangers.

"Well do you want Peace blossoms or Daisy's in the salad" Spike said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Look, Twilight I know you are anxious about the letter princess sent me. But as i have told you, I can't say anything… yet" Spike said with as much love in his voice as he could. Why should he meet the messenger and not Twilight? "It's not fair, why do I have to lie to my friend" Spike thought to himself while looking out the windows and up at the stars, thinking of princess Celestia.

Later that evening, Spike had gone to sleep early. Not because he was tired but because he wanted to get away from Twilight. Spike could hear voices from the study. He loved hearing voices, when he was trying to sleep. It calmed him. He could hear Rarity's voice. "Oh what a marvelous voice she has"

Suddenly he could he Fluttershy speak up. "NO! I don't want to do it, he doesn't deserve it." Quickly overcome by Rainbow Dash's Voice "Fluttershy will you be quiet, he could hear you" Fluttershy Squeaked and said "Oh… I'm soo sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean to be loud. It won't happen again, I'll just quiet down"

Spike heard lots of voices as he drifted asleep, he was almost asleep when the door opened so I little light came in and filled the room. He was too tired to react, he could only see from two cracks in his eye lids. It was Twilight; she moved up to his bedside, bent her head down to his ear and whispered in his ear "I trust you completely, Spike. And I will always be here for you, always."

"Twilight! Twilight!" are you awake he could hear Pinkie Pie yelling outside Twilights window. "Yes Pinkie, I am awake. Would you like to come in, it's still pretty early." Twilight said. "Okie Dokie Artichoke" Pinkie Pie Answered. Spike could hear Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Speak in the living room, but he decided not to wake up yet.

It had now been one day since spike had gotten the letter. Things just seemed to get weirder by the minute. Something was not quite right. Spike decided to confront Twilight, with what had happened last night. "Twilight, I just wanted to say thank you. For what you said to me last night" Spike said. "What are you talking about Spike? I was at Fluttershy's cottage all night. I literally just got home." Twilight said with a weird look in her eyes. "Well, what happened to me last night then" Spike thought.

**Day 3**

Today was the day; Spike was finally going to meet the princess's messenger. Spike wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh. He was a mess. "Spike are you ok?" Twilight asked anxiously. "Yes Twilight I'm fine." Spike said with some anger in his voice. "You know I'm here for you Spike, and so are the others." Twilight said to Spike.

"I want to tell her so bad, I want her to take her hoof, and hug me. Say to me that everything will be alright. That it is just nothing. "Spike thought. "SPIKE…. SPIKE…. SPIKE…. He herd somepony yell downstairs. Uhm... Hi Spike… Uhm… if you are not busy Spike I would love some help with Angel. That is Uhm… if you are not busy then… I'm sorry to have disturbed you Spike... Uhm... Il just go then." Fluttershy said. "Of course I'll help you with Angel, Fluttershy. What do you need help with?" Spike answered

Spike arrived with Fluttershy at her cottage. The place was a mess. "What the hoof happened here" Spike asked. "Well Uhm... as you know the girls where over last night. Our pets made a mess while playing around in the room." Fluttershy said. "That still doesn't explain why you need help with Angel, Fluttershy" Spike answered. "Oh… yes I'm sorry Spike, I will ask you what I first ment to ask you. That is Uhm… if you are not angry with me then?" Fluttershy Replied. "How could anypony be mad at you Fluttershy" Spike said calming.

As the day progress Fluttershy and spiked got to talking to Spike, telling him that Angel had gotten this addiction to diamond dust. Fluttershy was wondering if Spike could do anything to help Angel. Since she knew Spike could do some magic. Spike remembered a spell Rarity had learnt to him. As a gem hunter, she sometimes had difficulties with diamond dust. It's very pretty but also very addicting.

Angel didn't like the idea of ridding himself with the glorious diamond dust. "Oh Angel, It's for your own good. Please Angel don't be like this." Fluttershy told Angel. I'm sorry to do this to you Angel, Fluttershy said has she used her hooves. To hold Angel down, meanwhile Spike had begun casting the spell. The room was engulfed in light. When the light settled Angel was no longer addicted to diamond dust.

The sun was beginning to set now. Spike knew what he had to do. He had to go to where he first met Fluttershy. As he started walking through Pony Ville, he started to feel a cold summer's eve breeze run through his spikes. The day that had now soon passed had been the hottest day in Pony Ville history.

As Spike passed Sugar Cube Corner he could see Mr. & Mrs. Cake putting Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake to bed. As always they were resisting. Now Spike could see where he first met Fluttershy, the little tree she had used to practice with her birds was now a beautiful large oak. He approached the little hill and said out loud. "Well well well.. " because that was the first thing he ever said to Fluttershy. The sun was now completely gone. And the moon was rising.

As soon as he said those three words a hooded mare, came about from the oak. Walked up to spike and took her hood of to reveal who Princess Celestia's messenger was.

It was Princess Luna.


End file.
